Doki Doki 1000 Percent
by MademoiselleRED
Summary: Lucy was in dilemma. A sudden realization hit Lucy hard that made her avoid the ice mage. What could it be? Gray was too desperate to know the truth but he approached the wrong person to talk to. Now everything turns out into chaos and misunderstanding. Will someone get jealous? Let's follow Lucy and Gray roller coaster of love and find out what kind of ending will they have. xx
1. Doki Meter 1

**A/N:**I just proofread this; I apologized for the grammar mistakes. Please feel free to leave a review and criticize my story, it would be very much appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer:**_I __do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

Our favorite celestial mage went out in her apartment exactly at nine in the morning. She already has plans for the day. After locking the door she went straight ahead to the guild. As Lucy Heartfilia walked briskly towards Fairy Tail Guild and entered the front door, she glanced casually at the guild hall - rowdy as always. It feels like the guild is celebrating festival every day.

_What a noisy guild, but it wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they're so quiet. I wonder, is that even possible? _Lucy sighed._ Oh the guild is only quiet under different circumstances, _Lucy thought. She walked through her favorite stool to where, Mirajane, the resident barmaid, wiping the table.

"Good morning, Mira-chan!" Lucy greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy! You seem very energetic today. By the way, strawberry shakes?" Mirajane said with a smile. 

"Eh? Do I look like one?" Lucy asked in bemused. "Yes please, and I'm kind of hungry I want a beef lasagna." she added.

Mirajane giggled at her antics. As she placed her order, at the other part of the guild hall, Gray and Natsu were having their usual brawl. Chairs and tables flying were frozen and burned at the same time.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, ICE PRINCESS?" Natsu barked.

"SHUT UP, FLAME BREATH!" Gray shouted.

"DROOPY EYES!"

"SQUINTY EYES!"

"STRIPPER!"

"PINKY!"

"POPSICLE!"

"FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Elfman interjected.

"You can do it Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered for her beloved ice mage.

"I'll give you my fish if Natsu win against Gray!" Happy said to Carla while holding the fish in a gift wrapped.

"No, thank you!" Carla refused as she turned away. Happy left and flies towards Panther Lily.

"Poor Happy." Wendy smiled sadly.

"Are you not going to join them?" Levy asked as she looks up to Gajeel whose eating scrap iron ware.

"I will not waste my time to that idiot fire freak." Gajeel scoffed.

"I HEARD THAT METAL FACE!"

Before Gajeel toss another insult on them he was hit by bunch of flying chairs, in the end he joined them.

"Show them the result of your training, Gajeel!" Panther Lily beamed proudly. Levy just sighed.

The guild became noisy again as Natsu, Gray and Gajeel keep using their magic. Laxus and The Thunder Tribe were seated in the second floor, while watching their stupid brawls. Cana enjoys her beer. Macao and Wakaba bets who will win. Lisanna and Romeo were cheering in their seat. Erza is nowhere to be found. Or even Master Makarov to stop the three mages before they could destroy the whole guild. Lucy eats silently. '_Where's Erza at a time like this?' _she thought thou she knows how this ruckus will end. Natsu and Gajeel were ready to use their dragon attack whereas Gray his ice canon.

.

.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK"

.

"ICE-MAKE: ICE CANON"

.

.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB"

.

.

.

.

"NATSU! GRAY! GAJEEL! WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING ALREADY?" An aggravated Titania steps in.

Natsu and Gray shrieked while Gajeel gulp hard. Of course, they do not want to anger their _beloved _S-Class Mage. Erza looked at them menacingly as her dark aura showing around. The guild became silent for a moment. Then Cana spoke first.

"I thought you 'hic' are on a mission, 'hic' Erza?" asked Cana.

"No. I didn't go out." Erza replied.

"Oh - " they all said. Erza speak again.

"I don't mind that sometimes you are having friendly fight but as you can see we are using too much of our guild fund for repairing wrecked furniture's and buying food supplies. Do you UNDERSTAND, boys?" she gave them a flat smile.

"Yes ma'am!" the three replied in unison.

"Thank you." Erza smiled.

"That's _Erza-sama _for you!"Happy jolted while flying.

Erza still keeps smiling and a small chuckled was heard. All of them stared at her. _A smiling Titania is quite creepy and dangerous, _they thought. Erza Scarlet couldn't hold on anymore as she burst out laughing. All of them sweat dropped and whispered with one another.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Did she eat an expired cheese cake?"

"I knew it! Jellal asked her on a date."

"Maybe she met Ichiya-san during her last mission."

"Is she on drugs?"

"What do you call that again? PMS?"

"I feel like going home all of a sudden."

"It's not end of the world, right?"

"I don't want to die yet."

"Err, Erza -"

She suddenly stops from laughing and looks at the direction of Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. The three went paled as she walked towards them. She paused in the middle then transformed -

.

.

.

.

.

back into herself,_ Mirajane_.

"WHAT?" they looked surprised as their jaw dropped. Revealing in front of them is none other than one of the Take Over sibling.

"Well, that's new." Lucy let out a giggled.

"MIRA-CHAN YOU TRICKED US!" the three mages whines.

"That's unfair!" cried Natsu.

"Why? You want me to use this instead?" Mira question them as she transformed into her Satan Soul.

"No ma'am!" They shook their head. And the guild filled with laughter. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's the commotion all about?" They turned their head to look for the source of the voice.

"Oh welcome back, Erza!" Mirajane greeted her.

"Is she for real?" Natsu whispered Gray.

"Don't ask me, idiot!" Gray retorted.

"Maybe its Bunny Girl spirit, you know the one who can copy." Gajeel blurted out. The three of them glared at Lucy.

"WHAT?" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"You can't trick us anymore! Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

"Can someone please tell me what is exactly going on?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Nothing ordinary, you _know_ what I mean." Laxus said with emphasis. A vein popped in Erza's forehead.

Natsu looks at her questioningly and darted his eyes on Lucy. Erza noticed the tension between the guys and Lucy.

"Are you guys picking a fight on Lucy?" She said as she glanced to Lucy. She shook her head.

"Look guys! Lucy's using Erza as her protection!" he mocked.

"As far as I know, the ability of Gemini to imitate a person depends on her key holder." Levy mumbled.

"If you value your life so much, you better be quiet like a man." Elfman said quickly.

"If I were you, I'll shut up instead!" Gray and Gajeel pulled Natsu away from Erza.

"WHY?! She's just Lucy's spirit." He glared at the two. The guild members look at them back and forth.

"What spirit are you talking about Natsu?" Erza said in murderous tone.

"Are you the real one?" Natsu barked. Gray elbowed him. Erza took a deep breath and a small smile was form on her lips.

"Are you asking me if I'm the real Erza Scarlet?"

"Yeah."

"And what if I am." Erza transformed into her Heavenly Wheel Armor and numerous swords were pointing out to Natsu. Their form an 'o'. Natsu was silent for a moment. He took a deep breath. Then opened his eyes and said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"She's the real the thing! The monster is back!" Natsu screamed as he ran for his life.

"Who are you calling monster? Come back here Natsu!" Erza ran after him. Gray and Gajeel were already missing from their spot before Erza caught them too.

"I SURRENDER!" Natsu keeps on shouting.

"Stop running, you idiot!"

"That's _Erza-sama _for you!" they all said. The guild filled with laughter and roar, once again.

Gray hid behind Lucy. She noticed the sudden contact of their bodies, her face flushed. "Gray move away!" she demanded. "I don't want to face Erza's wrath!" he answered. "Well, you are at fault too!" she smirked. "Err yeah, but it's the idiot to blame." he sneered. Lucy rolled her eyes.

_I can feel Gray's hand as he tighten his grip on my shoulder, he's almost hugging me from behind. O dear Mavis, it's not, I'm not used to this situation however it feels a little different. Different - in what way? I know he is cute, No Lucy, he is a handsome guy. Handsome? Seriously? He got a great body, a well-built body, that - that abs of his. _She looks at him, but found herself biting her lips._ He can be a cute guy too, look at him now. He's shivering and like a child who's afraid of his mother, _Lucy smiled. She glanced to Erza who was chasing after Natsu. _You really did it this time Natsu, _she shook her head.

_Back with Gray, I admit that I do admire him, - a lot. He's laid-back personality just make him so err… _she paused, _but when you provoke him, he gives everything he got especially if it concerns his friends. No wonder Juvia is in love with him. 'I feel like someone is staring daggers at me.' _Lucy wander her eyes around, there she spotted Juvia. _Speaking of Juvia, she always thinks that I'm her love rival, _she heaved a long sighed_. _

As she was more aware of his presence, she began to ponder again. _His scent is like peppermint - very soothing. 'What are you doing Lucy? When did you learn to smell people?' _she scolded herself. W_hat's more he's undeniably sexy and hot. Too hot for an ice mage. _A picture of Gray wrapped in a towel -removed the towel -more likely naked, popped on her head. _'Stop it Lucy! You are acting like a pervert!' _she mentally slapped herself while shaking her head._ 'I've been shaking my head a lot today.' _Lucy muttered._ 'Gray is my friend, a reliable friend, one of my closest friends. But damn, why is my heart beating so fast?' _Lucy screamed on her mind. Her train of thoughts was cut off by Gray cold voice.

"You alright, Lucy?" he asked her as he squeezed her hand. She was surprised by his sudden action.

"I -"

"I -"

"I -"

"Lucy?"

"No." she spoke in a low looks down at their hands while clasped together. She was embarrassed. _I think I know what's wrong with me. _The realization hit Heartfilia looked away nervously, her cheeks flushed like the color of Erza's hair as she comes up with an answer.

.

.

.

.

.

_Gray Fullbuster is bad for my heart! _

* * *

**A/N:**There the first chapter. It's my first story so please bear with me. :)


	2. Doki Meter 2

**A/N: **Saturday became boring. I miss watching Fairy Tail. _*Sigh.*_Hopefully, the 5th installment of FT OVA will be release soon. ^o^ BTW, the title of my story was somewhat inspired by **Uta no Prince-sama-Maji Love 1000%**. This anime is full of bishes. _*fan girl mode!*_ The season 2 is out – Kuppuru is back! ARE YOU READY? :D

Anyways, thank you very much guys for viewing and reviewing the first chapter. You find Lucy acting pervy here, huh? Well, it can't be help. XDD I'm going to include Gray's POV from the previous chapter. :)

I just _**proofread **_this so pardon for the wrong grammars and tenses that you may find in this chapter.

Without much further ado, here's the 2nd chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, it solely belongs to Hiro Mashima, our hero._

* * *

.

.

**GRAY'S POV**

As I watched Lucy silently, it seems that she's in her own world. I loosen my grip on her shoulder and rested my hand on her waist. _She didn't flinched, _I let out a smug. As my eyes travel around her back, I noticed how long her blonde hair was. She always sported her hair in pony tail. _She should let her hair down. Her hair is long, shiny and beautiful._

'_Okay dude, when did you start to get interested in girls hair?'_ he mumbled. _Sigh. _I can smell strawberries. _Strawberries?_ Right. Lucy's scent is like freaking strawberries. No wonder that flame brain can pick up Lucy's scent whenever she's not around or trouble. _'I'm not jealous. He just got a sensitive nose. And me, being me, I used my brain rationally. That's what the idiot needed! Ha-ha-ha!' _I nodded my head in agreement.

I'm really thankful that Lucy didn't continue to push me away. Erza's really frightening. I don't care if they called me scaredy-cat now, if she caught me, I may not be able to witness the beauty of sunrise again. And who would have the guts the call her monster in front of everyone? Dang, Natsu! _You're digging your own grave._ He watched Erza how she beat the crap out of the fire dragon slayer.

I'm starting to get devoured by Lucy's heady scent. _Crap! Get yourself together, man_, he scolded himself. I heaved a sighed. Relax. I found my eyes swiftly looked at the back of her neck. _Cana said that if you kiss the back of the neck of a girl she'll like it, h_e remembered what Cana told him. He shook his head. That girl was drunk! _Gray, what the heck are you thinking? Lucy is my precious nakama. Don't ruin her image by visualizing "unwanted thoughts" or else she'll hate you forever._

The thought of Lucy's hating him forever had brought back Gray from his reverie. I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeezed. She didn't respond or even noticed that I'm holding her hand at the moment and I'm actually standing right in front her. She's really spacing out.

"Lucy?"

.

.

She ignored me. Try again Gray.

.

.

"You alright, Lucy?" I asked.

.

.

.

"Huh?"

.

.

"Lucy?" I asked again. And I clutched her hand gently.

.

.

"I . . ."

.

.

"I . . ."

.

.

Is she nervous? She stuttered.

.

.

"No." She said softly. I knew it!

**LUCY'S POV**

The idea of our hands clasped together made me nervous more so before anything could happen, I let go of my hand first. I can feel that sweats starting to form in my forehead. _Damn, _Lucy hissed. I need to get out of here or else I'm going to be in a big trouble. I started to walked away and stop in front of the request board. Just like always, Nab is hanging around the request board trying to figure out whether to take a mission or not.

.

.

"Oh Lucy, taking a job?"

"Yeah. I might find a mission that possibly will interest me."

"Good luck on that!" Nab said enthusiastically.

"Thanks. How about you?"

.

.

.

"A . . . Err. . .?" He flushed while scratching the back of his neck. Lucy gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a good mission that suits your taste," she patted his back as she scanned more thru the request board.

.

.

**GRAY'S POV**

As Lucy let go of her hand, I felt like my hand want to reach her out again. _Sheesh,_ maybe she finds it bothering. I saw her standing in front of the request board._ Is she going to take a solo mission?_ _Nah, I guess she'll pick a mission for our team just like the old times. _I want to approach her but my subconscious mind tells me not to. I walk on the bar and asked Mira for something to eat to cool myself.

.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"Mira-chan, I want a _kakigori_* please"

"Sure thing Gray, just a minute." she answered as she gave Gray a winked. "Thanks." Gray smiled.

As Mira placed his order she asked him if something was troubling him. Also, she noticed Gray giving quick glances to Lucy.

"Ne Gray, did you and Lucy get into fight?"

"No." he quickly answered.

"Oh really? I saw what you did a while ago." Mira grinned at him, a _devilish _grin that you can't avoid. Gray arched his eyebrow.

"By the looks of it you two were having a _heated_ conversation!" her eyes flickered with excitement.

"Wha – t what ar – e are you talking a – b – out about, Mira-chan?" Gray stammered. _Geez Mira, what are you up to? Don't tell me she saw me hold hands with Lucy?!_ He stared at her trying to figure out what would she said next.

"Geez Gray, don't look at me like that," she tapped his left arm. "I'm sure if you explained _everything_ to her, she will understand," she gave him an assuring smile. Gray was dumbfounded. No words coming from his mouth to opposed her. He felt that his throat got dry all of a sudden. Mirajane noticed the tension and uneasiness on him so she leaned closely to him.

"Now care to tell me what _exactly _happened? You know Gray, I can give you _love_ advice anytime," she blabbered just like her eyes sparkled. Gray didn't have the time to answer.

"Ah! Young love!" Mirah clasped her hands together as she continues to chatter and gets excited how wonderful their children would be. "You and Lucy together, what a cute couple! How charming! I'm very sure you two would be blessed by beautiful children! A boy that looks exactly like his father or maybe a blonde version of you would not be that bad!"

"But having twins is not a bad idea! Gray you think Lucy can carry . . ." she was interrupted by Gray's voice.

"It's not like _that_ Mira-chan! It's not what you think!" he gave her a sheepish smile as his cheeks turned beet red.

"What do you mean it's not like that? Come on Gray!" Mirajane protested and she crossed her arms over her chest as she continues. "Isn't that exactly how you feel?"

"NO!" Gray shouted as he almost jumps out on his seat. His voice echoed throughout the guild hall and everyone stared at him.

"Something wrong Gray-sama?" the water mage asked with worry.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine." he replied and nodded at her. When all of them heard his answer, they went back on their own business. He looks back on Mirajane while she was waiting for his explanation.

"So Gray, you don't have feelings on her?" she asked him again.

"No." he answered her flatly.

"You don't _like_ Lucy at all?"

"Err.. No?" His answer seems like a question.

"No?" Mirajane repeated his answer.

"Of course I like her! I mean it's not the kind of _like_, you know what I mean besides she's my friend." Gray defended himself.

"If you say so," she pouted and went back wiping the table.

"Come on Mira-chan! Give me a break!" he whined and slump his head on table. He heard her chuckled and closed his eyes.

.

.

**GRAY'S POV**

Gray never felt so embarrassed in his _entire_ life. He was embarrassed to the extent that he wished for a black hole would appear and suck him any moment. Mirajane spouted nonsense things and usually exaggerates a lot. It's not actually nonsense; maybe having children in the future was actually exciting. _An image of a pregnant Lucy appeared on his mind. On the side of her, a little blonde boy who looks exactly like him was clinging from her dress._ His cheeks flushed in crimson red. He shook his head and let out a grunt.

He was quite annoyed that he let himself fall into Mira's _spell. Me and Lucy together? As a couple? She only sees me as her friend and I'm sure she's in love with someone else. Erza would really kill me if I lay a finger on her! I can't do that . . . Hold on . . . _Gray suddenly paused. _I'm always thinking about her feelings but what about me? What exactly do I feel about her?_ He wondered. He saw Lucy walking back to the counter; he stands up and approached her.

.

.

"Lucy, um, can we talk?" he asked her. She looks at him and fidgeted her hands.

"I remember I have something to say to Levy," she let out a dry laugh and glanced at the petite mage "It's about my novel. So um, maybe later?" she waited for him to answer hoping that he'll fall from her alibi.

"Yeah, sure." he smiled at her but felt defeated. He saw Lucy talks to the blue haired mage.

.

.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted her and seated next to her.

"Hi Lu-chan! Is your novel already done?" she inquired her friend.

"Not yet. I'm having writer's block at the moment." she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Okay. But be sure I'm the first person who'll read it!" Levy said giddily.

"Of course!" Lucy promised and smiled back at her.

.

.

**LUCY'S POV**

I'm really sorry Levy, although I promised you that you'd be the first one to read my novel, but it always end up that someone had the upper hand to sneak at my manuscript. She took quick glances to the ice mage but she was caught. She turned away fast because she doesn't want to see her flushed face. _Crap! He caught me! He caught me! He caught me!_ _He caught me staring at him! _She suddenly felt nervous. _Gosh, Lucy, pull yourself together!_ She warned herself. Everything's going to be fine, if you acted just like normal. _Right! Just be yourself Lucy._

.

.

**GRAY'S POV**

Lucy's really avoiding me. What did I do to her? Could it be, she heard our conversation a while ago? _Damn it. _I'll go and explained everything to her what she heard was all lie. _Right! It's Mira-chan's fault. But it was really all lie? _There he goes again; he got stuck by with his own word.

He heard Lucy saying her goodbye to the solid script mage. According to her, she'll take a rest and continue to write her novel. Upon hearing this, Gray stood up from his chair on walk to the front door. Mirajane saw him.

"Where are you going Gray?" the take-over mage asked him.

"I'm going for a walk. See you tomorrow." He held up his right hand and waved it as he walked outside the guild.

.

.

.

Little did they know someone was watching and listening to them the whole time.

.

.

"This is going to be interesting."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Red-chan corner: **__Who do you think the eavesdropper aka Sherlock Holmes? :D_

* * *

**A/N: **_Kakigōri_ (かき氷?) is a Japanese shaved ice dessert flavored with syrup and condensed milk. I was lazy on thinking what kind of food would Gray order. XD I was also debating whether to just write "shaved ice" as it is, but I find it boring so I just wrote the Japanese term for it.

I'm having a writer's block while writing this 2nd chapter, the original idea for this chapter was changed. XD But still, I hope you like it! And I'm also _sorry_ if you find this chap boring and not worthy of your time. I'm just a beginner however I'm doing my best to write a good story for all of you to enjoy.

_Until next chapter! :D_

_xx_


End file.
